Laser line levelers are tools that are used to level or align structures within various industries, such as the construction industry. Generally the laser line levelers include a laser that is positioned to emit a laser beam across a surface or throughout a room to display a horizontal or vertical illuminated line on a surface the laser line level is laid against. Laser line levelers are typically used wherever accurate verticals and horizontals are required. The laser beam may be fanned to produce a thin plane beam accurately horizontal or vertical, rather than a pinpoint beam. Similarly, the laser beam may be located on a rotating device, to produce a moving laser beam.
Although laser line levelers are successful at producing a straight line, they are only as accurate as their position relative to a structure. Within many industries, laser line levelers that are even slightly off alignment with the corresponding structure may present many problems. For example, within many shopping centers drop ceilings installed with laser line levelers that are slightly off alignment may produce unaligned ceiling grids. At large distances, a slight misalignment may create substantial alignment failures, which may require the time consuming task of re-aligning the ceiling grid.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.